All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC) has become the leading cause of cancer-related deaths with a combined 5-year survival rate of only 16%. Among those with localized NSCLC, the survival rate is much higher at 52%; however, only 15% of lung cancers are diagnosed at this stage with 75% of cases involving metastasis at the time of diagnosis.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for methods for diagnosing and treating cancers including NSCLC.